Viva Mars Vegas
" " is the eleventh episode of production season seven and season 9 (broadcast). It describes the fortunes of Zoidberg and Amy's parents, Leo and Inez on Mars. Synopsis Zoidberg gets an unexpected windfall from the Robot Mafia and splurges on it. Plot A Binks armored truck is driving past space, when suddenly the Robot Mafia's car stops in front of it. The Robot Mafia then point their guns toward the drivers of the truck. Joey Mousepad and Clamps then place explosives on the back of the truck, detonate them, and collect massive a bag of money stashed inside it. They then proceed to escape as the truck drivers fire their guns at them. Clamps is seen driving off as Joey returns fire on the truck drivers. The Donbot claims that they have swiped a great loot, valued at 8 million dollars. As the Robot Mafia manages to flee, the truck drivers grimace over their unfortunate loss. In the Planet Express building, the crew is seen relaxing as Bender exclaims that he's bored. Amy then stood up and suggets that they should visit her parents' casino in Mars Vegas. The crew is then seen preparing to head to Mars when Zoidberg shows up with his penny jar. Amy then mentions that Mars Vegas isn't the most suitable place for Zoidberg because he has poor money management skills, as Bender's arm was seen slipping into Amy's handbag taking some of her cash inside it. Amy then states that Zoidberg better just stay behind, leaving Zoidberg dejected. Zoidberg is then seen heading to his dumpster. As the Robot Mafia's car is seen passing by an advertising board, URL and Smitty, who were hiding behind it proceed to chase after the Robot Mafia's car together with a fleet of police vehicles. Donbot suggests that they should ditch their loot somewhere with Joey pointing at the dumpster where Zoidberg lives. They then proceed to head there as the police are hot on their tail. The Planet Express crew is then seen leaving for Mars on their spaceship as the Robot Mafia and the police flashes by towards them. A chase then ensues on the streets as Joey prepares to dump their loot on the dumpster Zoidberg's in. Zoidberg is seen reading a newspaper and decides to pray as the Robot Mafia's loot drops in front of him, leaving him surprised. The Planet Express crew is seen arriving at Mars Vegas. Amy's parents then took the crew to a tour of their Wong Hotel and Casino. Fry notices that most of their staff are native Martians, where Leo states that they are excellent as they're grouchy people. Leela states they at least work for minimum wages but they do not make full use of their land, as Amy explains that when her ancestor, Reginald Wong discovered them they had no bingo parlor and only one prostitute, with Bender exclaming it's pathetic. The 'uncomplimentary' shrimp buffet section is then shown, as a disposal team is shown changing the shrimp platter, which is done on a weekly basis. The crew is then taken to the casino's vault, where workers are shown counting the casino's takings. Bender gets attracted to the money, causing his eyes to off, and decides to pilfer some of it, only to be stopped by Blind Joe who hammers Bender's hand. Inez tells that they better don't mess with Blind Joe, as he has a strong smelling ability. Leo proceeds to show the casino's vault, calling it the galaxy's most secure safe. He then explains that at 3:45pm, the casino's take is stored inside the vault. He also explains that it is also a machine that separates suckers from their money, as it announces that a category 5 sucker has arrived. Outside the casino's main entrance, a platform that guests were walking flips over to a red carpet look as the guests walking on it is felled over. A limousine is then seen stopping in front of it as the bell boys stood in position to greet its guest. Zoidberg is revealed to be inside the limousine, giving off tips to the bell boys. Zoidberg is then placing tokens on the jackpot machines, with all of it hitting the jackpot. Zoidberg then wears a suit made from cash, for which he tore the left sleeve of the jacket placing it in the tips jar. He is then seen inside a bubble jacuzzi with two ladies as acrobats perform in the front. One of the acrobats swiped down to take a tip Zoidberg was handing out. A white tiger was seen growling but was silenced by Zoidberg giving it a tip, as a dolphin from inside the jacuzzi leaps out to grab another tip handed out by Zoidberg. The Planet Express crew then appears, with Leela asking what is he doing here and Hermes asking whats with all the money. Zoidberg then states that it is his 8 million dollars that apparently God gave to him, with the Professor exclaming that God didn't become that way by giving away money. Zoidberg then tells the Professor to loosen up as he proceeds to head down to the casino, taking his money along. Amy then states that this is why a poor person is not seen with millions of dollars. Zoidberg arrives at a roulette table where a chip costs a million dollars. He then requests for 8 of the chips, betting away all of his money. He then decides to place all of his chips on 34 red, with the casino worker proceeding to spin the roulette. Amy then exclaims what is he doing, with Zoidberg replying that he doesn't know as other guests made their way to the roulette table. Zoidberg hits the jackpot, winning $288 million and startling all the guests beside him. He then decides to bet all of his chips on the same number, startling everyone (even Amy's parents). He then hits the jackpot again, winning $10,368,000,000, surprising the guests again. Zoidberg proceeds to treat vodka with a sardine on top to everyone all round and decides to stake everything on the same number again. Unfortunately for him this time, the roulette stops at 15 black, making him lose everything. Amy then angrily asks why Zoidberg has to lose everything, who then says that is just 'easy come, easy go' as he had made everyone happy, and for that it made him a winner as an announcement stating 'category 5 loser now departing' is made. Later at night, as Zoidberg returns to his dumpster the Robot Mafia is revealed to be waiting for him inside it, with Donbot asking for the money or Zoidberg's life, causing him to spit out the vodka he drank earlier in the casino. The Robot Mafia proceed to interrogate Zoidberg who claims that he has spent all the money on Mars Vegas as Clamps hits a book on his face. They then decide to believe in him and plan to murder and dispose him. As Clamps approaches for the kill Zoidberg gets frightened and splashes his ink all over, blinding his captors and allowing him to escape. In the Planet Express building, the crew is shown trying to recover their hangover from their weekend trip to Mars Vegas. The Professor asked where's his ship, to which Leela points to the roof where she apparently crashed the ship into. Fry then states he doesn't remember much, but he felt fine. Amy then points her mirror to Fry, to which it is revealed that tattoos are shown at Fry's left side of his face, with him exclaiming that Amy's mirror is the one who got the tattoos. The Professor then states that he's prepared for this eventuality, while starting up his tattoo removal laser, which the Professor describing it as a "translucidating ink polarizer". Fry then asks whether it is less painful than regular tattoo removal, to which the Professor activates it on Fry, causing him to scream in pain. Zoidberg then appears, asking to be hidden from the Robot Mafia that is chasing after him. As Fry drops away after all of his tattoos are removed by the tattoo removal laser Zoidberg got hit by the laser, which caused him to turn invisible. The Professor proceeds to turn off the machine, with him explaining that because Zoidberg is saturated with ink it completely polarized him. Joey and Clamps then appeared through the entrance door, guns pointed. Zoidberg exclaims that he isn't here, prompting them to leave, but not before giving a warning (inadvertently beating Zoidberg) and claiming that there is some sort of weird smell at the area, as Zoidberg collapses to the ground. Back at the Wong's hotel and casino, the Robot Mafia were seen hanging out at the bar as Donbot says that they're unable to get back their money from Zoidberg. Joey then claims that the casino they're in can make lots of money for them and suggest Donbot to get involved in the casino business. Donbot exclaims that he's an idiot, but he takes Joey's idea into plan and proceed to put it in action. Leo is seen playing miniature golf in his office when the Robot Mafia bursts in, asking him to hand over his casino. Leo then jokingly states that they can have it while he retires back to his mansion. Later, it is shown that the Wongs are evicted from their mansion and that the Planet Express crew is helping to move away all their stuff. Amy is shown consoling her mother and suggests that she come live with her. Inez declines, stating who has been paying her rent, with Amy asking what is rent. The scene then shifts to the Wongs' employee housing area, which resembles a caravan site. Inez then states that it is the only place they can afford now, as Bender asks whether he can place their stuff down or not. Later that night, Amy is seen taking a bath, crying away as a tissue is seen floating to wipe away her tears. Amy then thanked what she claimed to be a tissue ghost, but it is revealed to be Zoidberg. Amy then asks if Zoidberg snuck in while she was bathing, to which Zoidberg replies that she snuck in to the bath while he was eating a bar of soap (which he calls a bubble cake). Amy then states that she owes him an apology for condescending him for his poverty and realizes that it can happen to anyone. Zoidberg forgives her and asks whether he can do anything to help. Amy says no, but suddenly she gets an idea on how to make things right. She states that they can pull off a daring casino heist, taking Zoidberg's invisibility to their advantage. Zoidberg agrees, as no one knows what he is up to as he proceeds to use the toilet, startling Amy. Back at the Planet Express building, Amy discusses the plans in pulling off a casino heist in order to get back the money the Robot Mafia has taken away and return them to its rightful owners with the crew inside the chart room. She plans that Zoidberg were to walk in the vault as it is opened at 3:45pm and take away the money. Fry then asks that the Robot Mafia might notice that Zoidberg is taking away the money and start shooting him, but Amy explains that Zoidberg will be eating the money since whatever he eats will turn invisible, as shown with the donut he is holding with. Hermes then claims that with Zoidberg eating all of that money, it will cause him to weigh over 300 pounds and asks how are they to carry him away, with Leela also stating that he smells and that they can't escape with anyone noticing his smell. Amy then asks the crew to be on their toes and says she'll explain as the heist begins. Later on that day, at exactly 3:30pm the hotel's signboard is shown changing from Wong's Hotel and Casino to Mob Hotel and Casino as the Planet Express crew lands on the roof. Amy explains that the key to the whole operation lies in their shrimp buffet. As it was Friday, Amy explains that the week old shrimp platter is due for change and the Professor and Zoidberg is seen approaching the shrimp buffet. Zoidberg picks some of the shrimp to eat as he felt hungry, but the Professor scoffs him, saying that he needs to keep his stomach empty as possible to eat the 300 pounds of money they're planning to steal. At exactly 3:40 pm, Leela, Fry, and Amy disguise themselves as the disposal team to take away the week-old shrimp as the original disposal team is tied and gagged in the lift. As they are doing so Amy explains that ten floors above, the vault is being opened. As the casino's takings are stashed into the vault, Blind Joe notices a weird smell. Donbot asks him to shut it, and says that it's only just the shrimp cart. As Amy, Fry, and Leela make their way to the vault Zoidberg, which is on the cart claims that he feels unwell, to which Amy asks him to stop griping and eat everything that's in the vault, especially the little metal box which is the most valuable thing of all stored inside it. They then proceed to put their plan in action, with Leela kicking off a wheel on the cart and complaining about it, serving as a distraction to allow Zoidberg to enter the vault and eat the contents stored in it. Amy then says that once Zoidberg enters the vault, they need to distract the Donbot so that he doesn't close the safe prematurely. The Donbot decides to close the safe early, but gets distracted by Bender who is dressed up as a cowboy. Bender is asked to step aside, making him call for backup to which Hermes, dressed in traditional African clothing appears to continue distracting the Donbot. Zoidberg continues to force himself to eat all of the money in the vault, including the metal box. The Professor, dressed as a billionaire hippie continues distracting the Donbot as Zoidberg exits the vault, stating that he is totally stuffed. The Donbot then asks what was that noise, with Hermes covering it up and stating that he, Bender, and Hermes have to leave now in an unusual manner (carrying Zoidberg away). They then placed Zoidberg onto the shrimp cart and proceed to leave. In the lift, they then make their way up to the roof but the lift starts to fall instead because of Zoidberg's over-excessive weight, and Amy says that they have to escape through the main entrance instead. They then quickly made their escape, as Zoidberg burps out some of the money he has swallowed. Amy asks him to try burping out singles only. Unfortunately as they approach the exit, Blind Joe is seen standing in front of them with his gun pointed out. He then reveals Zoidberg by blowing powder onto him, as the Robot Mafia appears and asks him to shoot him away. Amy manages to ask him to stop as she has a deal to offer. Blind Joe then puts his gun away whilst Amy makes Zoidberg burp out the metal box he ate. Amy then reveals a contract stored inside the metal box, signed by her ancestor which states that the Wong family were to hold the casino and the land for only a hundred years, to which after it would be handed over to the native Martians. The Robot Mafia is then carted away by the casino workers. Back at the Wong Mansion, the Planet Express crew are moving the Wongs' belongings back inside it. Amy's parents then states that they may have lost their casino, but due to Amy's kindness it allowed the Martian natives to return back their mansion and their other hotel and casino, Wong's Island. Zoidberg then asks whether he will be invisible forever, to which the Professor says that he'll not remain invisible once he takes a bath, as he wipes off some of the invisible ink, revealing Zoidberg's nose. Amy tells Zoidberg that he can use the spa tub for his bath and then escorts him into the Wongs' other hotel and casino, as they both joyfully head towards it. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Amy Episodes Category:Zoidberg Episodes